


Longing

by Ana_Khouri



Series: Interlude [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Ok so a tiny bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri
Summary: She was a little giddy when she returned to the flat in Kiev the hospital rented for her.  It had been someone’s birthday and they had ordered Shiraz - the taste of it doing nothing for the longing she was barely holding at bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially to be Chapter 2 of [Meanwhile, in Kiev](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8565529) but I thought the chapter ending worked as an ending ending so here is a bit of a one off...

She was a little giddy when she returned to the flat the hospital rented for her. It had been someone’s birthday and they had ordered Shiraz - the taste of it doing nothing for the longing she was barely holding at bay. 

She thought of all the things she wanted Serena to know - chaotic snatches of feeling and reason - and found a piece of paper and a pencil, preparing to write them down. But no words would come, only feelings, impulses of want. The ghosting of lips against her neck as she arched away, allowing access. She shook her head, trying to clear the thought as she dropped the pencil and left the table, moving to the bedroom to change her clothes. But her attempts at dismissal were half hearted and she lingered in the sweet torment of it, slowly removing her clothes as if the hands weren’t hers, trailing her hands across her own body, allowing herself to whisper softly into the night as she lay down on her bed. 

‘Serena.’

She hadn’t been this wet in ages she realised, trying to convince herself the fingers were not her own, trying to imagine what Serena’s would feel like. She spread her free arm across her face, her forearm against her mouth as she fought with the desire to kiss lips only present in her mind. 

She focused on the memories, the desperate intoxication of that first emotion-laden act, the heady desire as Serena returned the kiss, pulling closer on the floor to deepen it. She had hardly realised how enthralled she had become until that moment, that impulsive action, and the shock of reciprocation had made her heart swell - the whole world narrowing to the exploration of their mouths. 

She could almost taste it now with the aftertaste of Shiraz and she forced herself to relive every sweet moment of it as her fingers arched inside her. She was close, so close and so wet and so needy as she fought to recall every moment, every image, wondering what would’ve happened if she had stayed. But she knew from the crook of Serena’s brow when they had made dinner plans that if she had stayed these would’ve been Serena’s fingers inside her, new and eager, and the image of that was enough to force her into a rough-edged climax. 

She felt her breathing regulate, sitting up and washing her hands before flopping down on the bed again. 

She grabbed her phone and saw a new message from Serena: _'I MISS YOU’_

Her stomach flipped, something about the bare nakedness of the admission flicking a switch inside her. And maybe it had something to do with her now fading orgasm but the emotion she had barely been keeping a lid on broke free and she bit her lip as her heart swelled. She couldn't do this any more. Not to herself and certainly not to Serena. Damn her contract and her self-imposed exile. 

She pulled out her suitcase and turned on her laptop - packing, resigning and booking a flight in quick succession. 

She was going home.


End file.
